


Sigyn (Thor's Universe Fanfic)

by MissEleanorRigby



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Friendzone, Girl Power, Gods, Hope, Love, Loyalty, Madness, Multi, Nordics, Revenge, Superheroes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEleanorRigby/pseuds/MissEleanorRigby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sigyn es la hija única de uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos de Asgard. Su padre es el general de la guardia real ‘Alcones escarlatas’, quienes dan su vida por proteger a Odín, el padre de todo.</p><p>La joven, como todo asgardiano, posee poderes y capacidades sobrehumanas. La longevidad es una de las más características, pero aparte de ello, Sigyn tiene una fuerza extraordinaria y domina la magia a la perfección, debido a que creció junto a los príncipes Thor y Loki. Por lo tanto, a sus 13 años (edad de Midgard), Loki le enseñó a dominar el arte de la magia y las ilusiones. Thor por otro lado, adiestró a la chica en combate y agilidad. </p><p>La amistad de los tres jóvenes es puesta en peligro debido al honor, las emociones, acciones injustificadas y deberes en nombre de Asgard.”</p><p>Bueno, desde hace algún tiempo que tenía ésta idea en mi cabeza. Para todos los que no estén familiarizados con la mitología nórdica, Sigyn es la esposa de Loki y diosa de la fidelidad. Me aventuré a hacer ésta fanfic debido a la injusta caracterización de la diosa en los cómics. Quiero crear una heroína femenina como tal y no una mártir como lo es en las historietas.</p><p>(@Misseleanorrigby en Wattpad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

El sol entra a través de las cortinas del cuarto de Sigyn, la joven abre los ojos lentamente y por la luminosidad de su enorme habitación, puede adivinar que ya son las 7. En ese momento entran sus criadas, las cuales en un orden casi coreográfico, la lavan, visten y peinan. Una rutina de todos los días. 

-Buenos días, querida hija –Entra su madre con majestuosidad a la habitación. Edytha, ambiciosa, perspicaz y controladora. Heredera de innumerables riquezas y miembro del exclusivo círculo de Frigga. 

-Buenos días, madre. –Sigyn nunca ha tenido una buena relación con su progenitora, todo esto debido a sus diferencias. Edytha espera de todo, una recompensa, en contraste su hija solo sigue a su corazón.

-¿Dónde irás hoy tan temprano? –Pregunta parándose tras su primogénita, a quien una criada le cepillaba el cabello. La mujer aparta a la sirvienta y ella sigue con la tarea.

-Madre, no creo que sea necesario que tú lo hagas…

-Es un placer para mí. Tus largos y negros cabellos… Hija, ya eres toda una bella dama… No has respondido aun mi pregunta.

-Iremos a las colinas a practicar pelea con espadas…

-¿Iremos…? ¿Quiénes?

-Ya sabes… -Decía la joven irritadamente. Su madre no se cansaba de regocijarse en la esperanza de que su hija contrajera matrimonio con el futuro heredero de Asgard.

-Los príncipes. No me cansaré de alabar tu inteligencia, querida mía.

-¿Inteligencia? Cuantas veces debo decírtelo, madre. Yo no pretendo unirme en matrimonio con uno de ellos. Es amistad lo que nos une, no tengo otras intenciones hasta el momento… La avaricia no es lo mío.

Dicho aquello, Sigyn tomó su espada y se echó a correr hacia fuera de la habitación, con la mirada atónita de su madre en ella. La joven sigue su carrera hasta llegar al palacio, en donde es recibida por Theoric, el primer oficial de los Alcones escarlata y uno de los jóvenes más apuestos de Asgard. Su origen era sencillo, pero su carácter y valentía recompensaban toda falta de riquezas.

-Buenos días, madame. –Le hace una reverencia a la chica.

-Es Sigyn, ya te lo he dicho. 

-Sería mucha intromisión…

-Llamar a alguien por su nombre no es intromisión, además ya nos conocemos desde hace años, Theoric… 

-Está en lo correcto, Sigyn. –El guardia esboza una tímida sonrisa.

-Así me gusta… -Le responde la joven con ambas manos en su cintura y en ese momento son interrumpidos.

-Ya era hora. Siempre tarde, creí que ya te había enseñado hechizos para acelerar los procesos cotidianos… ¡Mejor te convertiré en un reloj de arena, para que así llegues a tiempo! – Dice Loki, mientras se acerca pavoneándose como siempre. El joven príncipe es seguido por un sonriente Thor, quien cargaba dos espadas.

-Hermano, esto es tuyo. –Le lanza la espada a Loki, quien con dificultad la atrapa y Thor ríe.

-Saben que odio este tipo de enfrentamientos trogloditas y bestiales. La magia es un arte con algo más de clase… -Dice con el orgullo herido.

-Claro… Buenos días, amiga mía. –Thor sostiene la mano de Sigyn como si la fuera a besar, pero hace una reverencia en vez de ello. Así es como siempre la ha saludado.

-Vámonos, antes de que Loki desaparezca –Ríe la chica y el príncipe en cuestión, solo hace una mueca de enojo.

Los tres caminaron hasta una pradera rodeada por árboles frutales y bastante lejos del palacio, aquél era su lugar de encuentro. Sacaron sus espadas y juntaron sus puntas en el medio.

-A la cuenta de 3… 1, 2… ¡3!

Los jóvenes comenzaron a luchar uno contra otro. Al cabo de un par de minutos Loki es derrotado por Sigyn, la cual sigue batallando contra Thor, quien finalmente la vence.

-¡No es justo, tú llevas años entrenando!

-Es justo, gané limpiamente. –Dice Thor, toma con uno de sus enormes brazos a Sigyn por el cuello y le revuelve el cabello.

-¡HEY! ¡NOOO! –Gritaba la chica, mientras Loki sentado sobre el suelo leía un antiguo libro, regalo por parte de Frigga.

-Hermano, deja ese antiguo y polvoriento libro de lado, ven con nosotros… -Loki alzó la mirada y sonrió de lado.

-Algunos, hermano, preferimos nutrir nuestras mentes en vez de… -Una manzana le golpea directamente en la frente. El príncipe, ofendido, fulmina a la chica con su mirada.

-Vamos, ya parece que tienes 600 años… ¡Aburrido!

-Oh, no tienes idea… -Loki le lanzó la manzana devuelta, golpeándola en el hombro. Los tres amigos pasaron así el resto del día.

Todo parecía perfecto, todos sus días eran así desde que tienen memoria. Lo que no sabían era de que en el interior de Loki, un monstruo estaba por desencadenarse y cambiar con ello, la vida de todos en Asgard… para siempre.


	2. Capítulo 2: Comienzo.

-Con delicadeza… Ordena tus pensamientos… -Le decía Loki a la joven, quien estaba de pie en medio de su habitación, con los ojos cerrados.

-Es muy complicado…No puedo…

-Si, si puedes. Concéntrate… -La chica apretó sus puños y después de unos segundos, una réplica de ella apareció a su lado.- ¡Lo lograste! 

-¿Qué…? ¡Por Odín! –Sigyn miraba a su clon, la cual como un espejo la imitaba. 

-Con un poco más de entrenamiento, podrás hacer a un escuadrón de tu imagen. –Decía el príncipe con orgullo.

-¡Gracias, Loki! –Ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó. Al joven se le tensó el cuerpo y no entendía el por qué. Hace algún tiempo lo comenzó a notar, cada vez que veía a Sigyn se paralizaba, su olor, su voz, la calidez de su proximidad; Lo hacían vulnerable a la adversidad. Él se limitó a sonreír y a devolver vagamente el abrazo. - ¿Pasa algo? –Le pregunta su amiga despegándose de él.

-No, nada… Deberías descansar, ya bastante avanzaste por hoy. –Dijo entrelazando sus propias manos tras la espalda.

-Está bien ¿Vamos a caminar por el jardín? –Sigyn le ofreció su brazo a Loki, quién levantó una ceja y bufó.

-¡Por favor! –Él tomó el brazo de la chica y lo entrelazó en el suyo. Caminaron juntos por los alrededores de la propiedad de la familia de la joven. 

En medio del jardín, había una gran fuente de roca tallada. Sigyn se subió en el borde y comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella. El príncipe la observaba atentamente y luego de unos instantes, flores comenzaron a flotar alrededor de la chica. Ésta tomó una en su mano y la hizo cambiar de color una y otra vez. Miró a Loki con alegría y éste solo la contemplaba sin más.

-Estás mejorando cada vez más…

-Esto es maravilloso…

-¡Aquí estabas! –Grita Thor y baja de su corcel blanco. –Sigyn –Hace una reverencia, con una mueca divertida.

-Thor –La joven lo imita.

-¿Qué sucede, hermano? 

-Nuestro padre nos requiere. Hay una reunión del consejo real, según madre nosotros como hijos cumplimos un deber importante en ella… Algo así –El rubio se encoge de   
hombros.

-Claro… claro que sí ¡Vamos! –Loki sube en su caballo negro.

-Gi, tú también eres requerida. Padre me pidió que te invitara…

-Oh…no… ¡Yo no he hecho nada! Thor, te juro que si es debido a la estatua de tu abuelo que rompimos el otro día mientras peleábamos con hachas ¡Te mataré!

-No se preocupen, el hechizo que ocupé disimula bastante el desastre que causaron. La única persona que podría notarlo es madre, pero ella no le da tanta importancia a trivialidades como esas…

-Entonces ¿Qué…?

-No sabrás nunca el motivo de padre, si no vas al palacio ahora –Sigyn tuerce los labios y desata su caballo, para después cabalgar junto a sus amigos. 

En medio del dorado salón principal, había una gran mesa redonda, en la cual estaban los más importantes miembros de la alcurnia Asgardiana, incluyendo los padres de la chica. Los tres jóvenes fueron los últimos en llegar y tomar sus asientos. Odín miró detenidamente a todos y cada uno de los presentes con sus manos juntas bajo su mentón. Después de una larga pausa, el Dios padre habló:

-Mis leales hijos, el motivo de ésta reunión es para informarles que ciertas decisiones imperantes y cruciales para nuestro mundo, están próximas a ser reveladas por mi parte. Sólo estoy en espera del momento preciso, la alineación perfecta de los astros para así asegurarme que en efecto, he seguido sabiamente mi instinto. –Odín hace una pausa, mira a los príncipes por leves segundos y desvía su mirada.- He decidido retomar una vieja tradición que se remonta a mis ancestros. Este año se celebrarán “Los juegos de Midland”. -Todos, a excepción de Frigga, se miraron atónitos o sorprendidos.

Aquellos juegos consistían en diversas pruebas de habilidad, intelecto y fuerza, en las cuales participaban todos los jóvenes caballeros Asgardianos. Pero secretamente significaban solo una cosa: el enfrentamiento indirecto de los herederos al trono, el vencedor sería coronado. 

Thor ceñudo, contemplaba a Sigyn en busca de respuestas, ya que como él era un verdadero desastre como estudiante de historia de Asgard, seguramente no tenía idea de lo que significaba lo dicho por su padre. Loki por otro lado, miraba hacia la nada con una expresión ausente.

-Cada uno de ustedes sabe cuál es su función, el evento comenzará en 7 días y durará 5. Además, he decidido, que por ésta vez, las doncellas que crean cumplir con las diversas exigencias requeridas, estarán en libertad de participar. –Mira a Sigyn y hace una leve reverencia. La joven no puede ocultar su sonrisa y mira extasiada a sus amigos, los cuales seguían con las mismas expresiones de preocupación y desconcierto.- Bueno, todos tienen trabajo que hacer. Pueden retirarse. –Los presentes se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a salir del salón. Loki se levanta y sin decir una sola palabra se va caminando rápidamente. Sigyn y Thor pretenden seguirlo, pero el padre de todo los llama. –Acérquense, por favor. –Ambos obedecen y siguen a Odín, el cual se sienta en su trono. –Deben estar preguntándose por qué los cité a una reunión del consejo. Bueno, es imperante que a su edad estén informados de este tipo de actividades de gran relevancia para nuestra comunidad…

-Padre, iré por Loki. Él también debe escuchar lo que nos comunicará…

-No. –Ambos amigos se miran atónitos- Seré sincero y realista con ustedes. Loki no está hecho para éste tipo de eventos, no como ustedes. –Sigyn dobla levemente su cabeza como señal de desconcierto- Si, también la he considerado en esto, Sigyn. Durante todos estos años he observado de cerca sus habilidades y la gran amistad que comparte con mis hijos. Y tal como ustedes, yo comparto un fuerte lazo con su padre, al que considero como mi hermano… -Odín cierra los ojos y respira tranquilamente- La razón principal que me hace querer tener una audiencia a solas con ustedes es la siguiente: Deseo que den lo mejor de ustedes y salgan victoriosos, para que así demuestren que son dignos de reinar Asgard juntos.

El príncipe y la doncella se miraron confundidos, para luego también contemplar de esa forma al padre de todo.

-Señor… yo…

-Está hecho. Tus padres les han dado ya la bendición a ambos, por lo tanto solo queda que se esmeren en los juegos. Futuros rey y reina de Asgard.


	3. Capítulo 3: Theoric.

Hace dos días que la joven no iba al palacio o tenía contacto con alguno de los príncipes. Se confinó a su cuarto y lo encantó para que ninguna llave pudiera abrir la puerta. Todo tipo de pensamientos venían a su cabeza y no se sentía capaz de procesarlos correctamente. Era imposible para ella pensar en Thor como algo más, él es su hermano, no de sangre si no que de corazón. Toda su niñez y juventud la vivieron juntos, nada la podía hacer cambiar de opinión en respecto al mayor de los herederos. En cambio Loki era otro tema. Sigyn siempre se sintió atraída a él, desde que tiene memoria. Su intelectualidad, delicadeza y aura, la hacían sentirse nerviosa. Pero nunca recibió más que un trato fraternal de su parte, por lo tanto la chica no le dio más esperanzas a ese amor platónico que sintió alguna vez por el príncipe. Pero indirectamente su corazón siempre ha tenido dueño y ella siempre lo ha sabido, Theoric.

Aquella velada, como si sus reflexiones en la tarde hubieran sido una llamada. Loki apareció en su cuarto, a los pies de su cama.

-¿Dónde habías estado? ¿Gi, qué sucede? –Sigyn se sentó sobre su cama y lo miró fijamente, pensando que en cualquier momento él fuera a desaparecer como un espejismo.

-¿No lo sabes…?

-¿Saber qué?

-Oh Loki, yo… -La chica rompe en llanto, el príncipe se sienta a su lado y la abraza.

-Dime qué es lo que te sucede…

-Nada… nada… Soy una idiota ¿Sabes? –Decía la joven tratando de limpiarse los ojos con las sábanas.

-No, no lo eres. –Le contradice Loki y hace aparecer un pañuelo de la nada para ella- Tú no lloras así de fácil. Cuéntame.

La joven lo mira a los ojos por largos segundos y luego desvía la mirada. Aparte de los explícitos problemas personales que le traía aquella decisión de Odín a la chica, estaba la desdicha que sentiría su amigo al enterarse que su padre ya no lo consideraba como heredero del trono.

-Mi madre… discutimos y ella no quiere que participe en los juegos. Me dijo que yo no era capaz…

-Tu mejor que nadie sabes que eso es una gran mentira, eres la mejor luchadora y hechicera, después de mi lo último claro, de Asgard. Me parece tonto que lloraras durante días por aquella falacia.

-Cállate.

-No. Haz perdido dos días de clases conmigo, te he esperado y no aparecías. Me debes recompensar.

-Ah… y ¿cómo podría hacer eso?

Loki acorta el espacio entre ellos y acerca lentamente su cara a la chica mirándola fijamente, excepto cuando decidía mirar los labios de ella. Ésta, incómoda y sin saber cómo reaccionar, rompe el contacto visual bajando la cabeza y sonriendo levemente.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo?

-Mmm… Podríamos ir al prado “Schöne-Aussicht” a practicar pelea con espadas, sin Thor.

-Me parece bien.

-En dos días más. Padre me tiene muy ocupado, he tenido que hacer muchos deberes respecto a los juegos… Quizá esa sea una buena señal. –Le sonríe el príncipe- Bueno, te dejo dormir en paz. Me tenías bastante preocupado y… te extrañaba… -Dice lo último como si fuera difícil de pronunciar.- Que duermas bien, Gi.

-Buenas noches, Loki.

El joven príncipe desaparece y Sigyn se recuesta sobre la cama, confundida. Inmersa en sus pensamientos, la doncella reflexionaba acerca del drama que estaba causando y concluyó que el mundo no se acabaría por un simple compromiso. Aún había tiempo, mucho tiempo antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

******

-¿Sigyn?

-Theoric ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me han dado el día libre para entrenar… El prado es un lugar muy tranquilo para concentrarse. –Le sonríe el caballero a la joven.

-Sí, de hecho lo es… -Dice la chica cerrando su libro y poniéndose de pie- ¿Te sientes preparado en lo absoluto? Por lo que he leído, las pruebas son bastante difíciles.

-Creo tener dignas habilidades.

-También yo. –La chica se agacha para recoger su espada y la desenvaina.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Que podría derrotarte ahora mismo.

-¿Segura? –Pregunta el joven levantando ambas cejas.

-Por supuesto.

-No sería justo luchar contra una dama…

-No… vuelvas… a decir… algo como eso… ¡en frente de mí! –Dice Sigyn poniéndose rápidamente en guardia y amenazándolo con su espada, con una expresión de falso enojo en su cara. Theoric la imita y se pone en posición de ataque.

-Olvidaba lo rápido que te enojas y cuanto amas luchar.

-Muchas cosas han cambiado, otras siguen de la misma forma. –La chica golpea ligeramente su espada contra la de su amistoso adversario, haciendo que ambas hojas de metal al rozarse suenen agudamente.

******

El joven primer oficial de los Alcones escarlatas había sido el único amigo plebeyo de la doncella. Cuando eran pequeños se conocieron en el centro de Meld-Asgard (La Capital). El pequeño trabajaba junto a su padre fabricando espadas y otras armas, el negocio familiar.

Aquél soleado día era el cumpleaños número 5 (edad de Midgard) de Sigyn, por lo tanto su padre como regalo decidió mandar a forjar una pequeña espada y grabarla para ella. Al entrar al taller, la pequeña se perdió entre tantos laberintos de estantes y maquinaria, pero no lo notó, ella estaba fascinada por los brillantes metales y sus majestuosas formas. Al estar distraída mirando cada detalle del lugar y su contenido, la niña choca con alguien y cae estrepitosamente contra piso.

-¡Oh, lo siento milady! -Dice una voz ligeramente aguda.

-Mi tobillo, duele... -La niña hace un puchero mirando su pie y luego levanta la vista. Un pequeño rubio, de su misma edad probablemente, le tendía una mano.

-Mi nombre es Theoric, milady.

-¿Por qué me dices milady? Mi nombre es Sigyn. -Responde la chica mientras se pone de pie y dobla el cuello, extrañada.

-Es de respeto, claro que sé quién es usted. Mi padre me dijo que hoy vendría y que debía llamarla así. -Responde el niño encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Pero tú eres pequeño, como yo! Solo los grandes llaman con otros nombres a los demás, no los niños...

-Mi padre dice lo contrario...

-Bueno, a mí solo me dirás Sigyn o Gi... Como prefieras. -Le sonríe la niña.

-Oh... bueno, si es así... Me puedes llamar Theo, como lo hacen en mi familia.

-Genial ¿Quieres jugar, Theo?

-Debo trabajar...

-¡Solo un poco! -El pequeño se rasca la cabeza y mira dubitativamente hacia todos lados.

-Está bien, pero yo elijo el juego.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! jaja

******

Ambos luchadores caminaban a través del campo durante un anaranjado atardecer. Las hierbas que pisaban al andar lucían doradas a la desvanecerte luz del sol que les alumbraba el paso. Ambos jóvenes estaban completamente a gusto en la compañía del otro, como si nunca se hubieran distanciado.

-Debiste ver tu cara cuando te derroté jaja.

-Debo reconocer que eres una gran adversaria, pero también debe tomarse en consideración que mi especialidad es el tiro al arco y que fue una victoria para cada uno. Un empate en su totalidad.

-Sí, claro, como digas. –Dice la chica empujando a Theoric hacia un lado.

-¡Hey, así fue! –Se defiende el joven sin poder ocultar su gran sonrisa.

Después de unos largos minutos de caminata y un agradable silencio entre ambos. Theoric se detiene y Sigyn al notarlo, lo imita.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, solo es que... -El joven tuerce los labios y mira hacia la nada.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo algo para ti...

-Oh...

Theoric saca de su bolsillo un dije en forma de una espada y se lo entrega. La chica al mirarlo detalladamente se da cuenta que es una parte más de la pulsera que llevaba con ella hace más de 5 años.

En su cumpleaños número 12 (edad de Midgard) la chica recibió un regalo sin remitente. Era una pulsera de plata, la cual poseía un dije en forma de arco. Y así, cada año recibió una pieza diferente en forma de armamento para seguir agregando a su joya. La chica nunca sospechó que Theo estaba detrás de todo, debido a que ese mismo año se habían peleado y decidido nunca más tener contacto.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas y su respiración se agitó notablemente. No podía creer que después de todo, Theoric seguía teniéndola constantemente en sus pensamientos, al igual que ella a él. La joven solo pudo sonreírle en respuesta, ninguna palabra podía salir de entre sus labios.

-No debes decir nada, sé que pudo haber sido algo atemorizante recibir todos esos dijes sin remitente durante años... Pero, de verdad yo... Nunca dejé de preocuparme por ti... de quererte y si no quieres dirigirme nunca más la palabra, está bien. Lo entendería...

La joven esbozó una leve sonrisa y levanto la manga de su largo vestido. Ella llevaba desde el principio la pulsera en su muñeca. Siempre pensó que el responsable de aquel hermoso y detallado regalo era alguien quien de verdad la quería.

Theo al ver la pulsera perdió el aliento y caminó hacia ella, tomó la muñeca de la chica y en efecto, cada uno de los dijes estaban ahí. La joya lucía como nueva, era notorio que la chica había cuidado muy bien de ella.

-La tienes... -La miró fijamente a los ojos, no pudiendo ocultar su emoción.

-Por supuesto ¿Cómo crees que dejaría de lado un detalle tan hermoso como éste?

El guerrero acaricia suavemente la mano de la chica. Lenta y gradualmente, el espacio se vuelve cada vez más reducido entre ellos. Ambos unen sus frentes y sonríen para sí mismos, les era posible sentir la tibia respiración del otro y como ésta se iba acelerando a medida que los segundos transcurrían. Theoric comenzó a mover lentamente su cara, nerviosamente rozando la mejilla de la joven, haciéndose camino. Sigyn solo cierra los ojos, su corazón palpitaba como nunca antes y sus manos instintivamente subían por el pecho de él, hasta su cuello. Theo posó suavemente sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica y la besó tímidamente, como si temiera ser rechazado después de todo, pero no fue así. Gi continuó el beso, era lo que siempre había imaginado, lo que siempre había esperado.


End file.
